


Imperfection

by prettysinking



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:36:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettysinking/pseuds/prettysinking
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luhan's eyes looked at him, wide and wonder-struck and they made Minseok's heart get stuck in his throat and his brain worked until steam came out trying desperately to take the best picture his ordinary mind could master, because he never wanted to forget this moment, when he could almost see Luhan's heart right on his sleeve, a heart Minseok knew beat for him and him alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Imperfection

"Write something about me."

It came all of a sudden, in a dirty motel room that made Minseok question how his standards get so low down the drain, and more so how did Luhan's followed his without a second doubt. When he looked over at his - and he's still not used to this word, the syllables coming out choked from his throat - lover, the milky skin stretched on beautiful muscle, a gorgeous man with the features of a fairy laying on a filthy bed where many must have ended their lives.

Those details never disturbed the man, it would seem, as he held a book written my Minseok above his face as his eyes wondered along the words, feeding off of Minseok's imaginary world as his body wiggled slowly across the sheets.

Luhan would always remind Minseok of a cat when he read anything, he just couldn't stay still as his mind rushed with the images conjured by the words he took in. Minseok will even go as far as saying the beat of his heart became a tad more painful when it was his own words, "sweat and blood" in a way, that made Luhan make that cute concentrating face he made when the novel reached a peak point, a small gasp escaping those red, overused lips after a night they spent together.

It really messed with his mind.

"You're always my inspiration," Minseok tilted his head, eyes unable to leave the ones still moving across the pages in his hands.

After a moment of hesitation, Luhan closed the book pinched between his fingers, twisting his legs to roll on his stomach, his big, lovely eyes focusing on Minseok in a way that made his stomach twist, a breath leaving his lungs as he moved a bit in his sit, his entire concentration given to his pixie.

"How am I your inspiration?" Luhan rested his chin on his hands, eyes narrowing in a sort of challenge offer that the older boy got almost embarrassingly addicted to. Whenever the man currently spread across the bed had a question his heart was in on, he would show a strong front by presenting his wish for knowledge as a challenge, knowing full well his lover will fall into his trap every single time without a second thought.

"Whenever I think of love, affection," Minseok chuckled before uttering the next word, " _Sex_ , it's you I have on your mind. It's your skin, scent, cloudy eyes that makes me want to write about love, so someone out there will have the slightest chance of feeling as in love as I am."

The growing reddening on Luhan's cheeks showed off his satisfaction with the question, yet his curiosity never dulled down. "But have I been a character in one of your books?"

Wrinkling his nose, he examined Luhan for a few seconds. Of course he was one of his characters, the one he's proudest of, the one he's most affectionate towards, the main one in his most successful book. With all that, Minseok still questioned his lover will love his answer.

Well, what the hell.

"Cho Kimon."

Luhan's eyes became really thin in a matter of seconds. "He died."

"For love!" It was a useless way of defending.

Luhan pulled himself into a sitting position and Minseok could just see how this will evolve into Luhan storming out and Minseok having to woo him until he got all red and bothered and decided to let it go.

Until that happens, he'll have to pull through a terrible writer's block, with massive headaches and a few pills and the rest of the works.

"He was a terrible man. He was a cruel murderer and a massive asshole half of the time he was alive," Luhan huffed, hugging his knees to his chest as the most adorable pout Minseok has ever seen presented itself on the man's lips. "Am I like that in your eyes?"

"Of course you're not," Minseok pushed off of his chair, taking a seat on the bed besides Luhan as his hand reached the naked skin on Luhan's thigh. The flesh pressed against his fingers back, forcing a smile he never thought of forming on his face. "You obviously never took a life or anything like that, and you only get slightly vaguer when you drink and try to act all manly."

"I am manly," Luhan muttered, his lip pulling out farther.

His lips tickled and Minseok did as they bided, pressing his lips to Luhan's in an innocent enough kiss which still made him close his eyes at the pleasant feeling of the contact. "Of course you are."

They spent a few moments in thoughts-filled silence, Minseok's thumb painting patterns on Luhan's thigh. The younger man shifted, hiding his face in his lover's neck as he breathed in. "He's a bad man."

"He's flawed," Minseok countered, moving his fingers through the over dyed hair that kept on surprising him whenever he met his lover after a few weeks of absence thanks to one reason or the other. "Just like any other human being."

"I don't want to be flawed though," Luhan pulled his head from Minseok's neck, looking at him with more sincerity in his eyes then Minseok could ever handle.

"But Lulu, you have to be," Minseok's eyebrows rose as if it was the most obvious and understood and _precious_ thought in his entire world, with nothing else that can be more important to him then the flaws he saw in Luhan's seemingly perfect form each and every day. "Because I’m not perfect. And I’m not that bright either, not rich, and I have more flaws then I can ever find numbers for." His finger covered Luhan's lips before they could counter him with words he knew he could listen to until the end of time, until his own point is left forgotten between sweaty sheets and he had to make that point, he had to make Luhan realize just how important his imperfections are. "And I need you to have some too, to know you belong with me, as I belong with you. That being with me doesn't string you down from being a star."

Luhan's eyes looked at him, wide and wonder-struck and they made Minseok's heart get stuck in his throat and his brain worked until steam came out trying desperately to take the best picture his ordinary mind could master, because he never wanted to forget this moment, when he could almost see Luhan's heart right on his sleeve, a heart Minseok knew beat for him and him alone.

With the complete loss of words, Luhan only made small, breathless sounds before his head sank right back into hiding against Minseok's skin. The older laughed, fingers finally merry again as they thread back into place through Luhan's hair. The words came out muffled, but Minseok could make them out just fine. "Minsang loved him with everything she had."

"Minsang still does," Minseok promised, wrapping his arms around his man protectively as he laid him down on the bed, pressing his lips to Luhan's neck in a way that he knew drove his lover borderline insane. "And always will."

 


End file.
